A True Friend
by Caramelight
Summary: ImagineClan challenge! :D


**Hi everyone! It's Lotus/Caramel! :D How is everyone? That's good! Heh. I hope you enjoy my challenge for ImagineClan! :) **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

I ran then, bolted out of the camp, out into the wild forest, filled with dangers. The sun was bright, yet I seemed to be smothered in shadows. My eyes blurred as I ran and images flashed through my mind. I shook them away impatiently and concentrated on keeping my speed up. They had rejected me, and I would never go back again. Boom. Boom. Boom. My tawny brown paws hit the ground methodically as thoughts scrambled through my mind. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't. I know. They don't.

I came across a clearing with lush green grass, dandelions and wildflowers. I slowed my pace, walking gently through the long grass. Everything seemed at rest, peaceful. I realized that the world moved on. No sadness, no grief. I looked up at the blue sky. Fluffy white clouds filled the sky, looking almost otherworldly. I felt as though I was in paradise. The other side of the clearing neared, and I laid down on the grass, stretching my paws.

A butterfly landed on my nose. I tried to look at it, but I failed, only looking cross-eyed. Something shuffled through the grass from behind me, and I stopped moving, silent. The butterfly flew away, sensing the tenseness in the air.

"Nice butterfly you got there," a voice purred with amusement.

"Why are you following me?" I stood up, turning around to face the voice. It was a dark gray tom with dark emerald eyes. He looked sad, innocent. My voice softened. "Sorry."

"What's your name?" I asked, studying his face.

"Stormsky. What's yours?"

"Honeyfoot. Member of..." I trailed off.

"What? Which clan are you in?"

"I was kicked out. Accused of hurting an apprentice."  
"I'm sorry.." he said quietly, taking a small step towards me.  
"It's okay. Now, do you know any streams or rivers around here?"  
His eyes lit up,"Yes I do! Follow me!" He stood up and began to pad out of the clearing. I followed him, knowing that if I didn't, I'd probably starve. It was leaf-bare and prey was hard to find, especially in unknown territory.

We continued to walk, making little conversation. I didn't mind though; having a cat that I knew was going to help me, or at least not hurt me, was better than trying to find my way in the forest alone. Finally we came across the river.

"Here's the river!" Stormsky purred proudly, laying down and licking his paws.

"Thank you!" I purred greatly, drinking some water from the river.

"Can you swim?" the tom asked.

"Of course. Can you?"  
The tom paused, but spoke,"Of course I can."

I knew something was wrong, and I turned to look at him.

"Wanna swim with me?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said quietly.

"Come on, please?"

"No. I said no."  
"Pleaseeeeeeeee?"  
"No." The tom growled a little, making me take a step away from him. Stormsky realized that he had frightened me, and his voice softened.

"I just don't like swimming." He said quietly.

"Fine," I replied, turning away and wading into the water. The water rushed around my paws, and I felt slightly unstable.

"You okay?" Stormsky called, his voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I carefully stepped on the rocks in the river, taking my time and making sure I wouldn't slip. I honestly don't know what I was doing. I knew that there weren't any fish at this time of the year, and I knew that there wasn't anything else to eat in the water.

"Why don't you come back to shore? The water's flowing awfully quick and it's cold. " Stormsky yelled, standing at the edge of the river.

"Fine! I'm coming!" I replied. I tried to turn around, but as I did, I slipped. I collasped into the water helplessly, the current starting to pull me away.

"Help!" I cried, struggling to regain my balance.

I heard a splash, and felt myself being tugged back to shore. I collapsed on the grass, coughing. Stormsky stood beside me, watching me intently.

"I saved your life." he stated quietly.

"I know. And thank you. Thank you for saving me over and over again. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said, after I finished with my coughing fit.

Stormsky stroked my cheek with his tail gently, comfortingly.

"And thank you for being with my friend. I'm was all alone."

I, the golden-brown she-cat, started blushing, and we sat alone, silent and in love.

* * *

**I hope the ending was okay! :D  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
